


Those who play

by maggie33



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Partially Outsider POV, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Bai Yutong instantly knew something was wrong when Zhan Yao said “Xiao Bai, you should head back” in that suspiciously nonchalant tone of voice. Bai Yutong smiled, said ok and left the apartment. But then he waited by the door, worry and anger filling his mind.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Those who play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> This fic is partially from the POV of an outsider. The first part if from Zhao Jue’s POV, the second part is from Bai Yutong’s POV.  
> 
> 
> Thank you to Rei for beta-reading and for cheering me on during writing. :)

_The devil wants to drag a person into hell_

Zhao Jue knew that he would come. His genius, perceptive son, who nevertheless couldn’t resist this particular temptation.

He had missed so much of his son’s life. He wasn’t there to watch him play as a child. He wasn’t there when his son grew up, when he went to school, when his personality was shaped. And when Zhao Jue looked at Zhan Yao now he saw himself from so many years ago, when he was still so young and full of ideas and arrogance. He had thought himself invincible then, like nothing could touch him. He had paid for that arrogance.

He smiled and saw Zhan Yao’s lips tighten momentarily in annoyance.

“I did come here alone,” Zhan Yao said.

Did he really think that Zhao Jue would be so easily fooled? Despite so few meetings Zhao Jue knew how Zhan Yao’s mind worked. And he also knew that Yunwen’s son was certainly nearby, probably downstairs, pacing about and vibrating with anger.

It seemed that he just had to accept that the Bai family’s little tiger had a permanent place by Zhan Yao’s side and in Zhan Yao’s heart. He wondered what Yunwen thought about that. He smiled again imagining Qitian’s reaction.

And it was amusing how Bai Yutong treated Zhao Jue as competition and wanted to put him in his place. Those hard looks telling him to back off or else, that possessive behavior to mark Zhan Yao as his and his alone.

It had been instantly obvious to him since he saw them together for the first time in prison. He remembered so well that moment when he saw his son after such a long time. More than 20 years. When a few people had entered his cell earlier he recognized Bao Heizi’s voice immediately. But he didn’t pay him any attention. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. The plan was already put into motion then and nothing could stop that. Officer Bao’s presence just wasn’t relevant. But then Officer Bao spoke to him directly.

“Zhao Jue. I brought the kids here to visit you. The sons of Qitian and Yunwen,” Officer Bao had said.

That shook him. Qitian’s son? He wasn’t Qitian’s son. Zhao Jue looked and then he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Here he was, his boy – so tall and handsome. Zhao Jue came closer and he stretched his arm through the bars instinctively. He didn’t do anything instinctively. But he wanted to touch him, just one touch, to stroke his cheek in a father’s caress.

But his hand was slapped away. He glared at the interloper. And here he was, Yunwen’s little boy, as always not far away from Zhan Yao.

“It seems like you not only need a voice silencer. You also need a strait jacket,” Bai Yutong said.

So fierce, anger simmering in his narrowed eyes. But then those eyes turned to Zhan Yao and he saw other emotions in them – worry and passion and love.

So yes, it was obvious. But in a way he was glad. Zhan Yao had someone that would protect him at all costs. And that was something Zhao Jue could approve of.

And right now he made a pointed comment about Bai Yutong’s presence nearby. Zhan Yao frowned and then smiled in that “yes, you caught me, so what” way.

“You’re correct. I tell him everything no matter what it is,” he said defiantly.

Zhao Jue suspected strongly that wasn’t exactly the whole truth. _When did you tell him about this meeting, I wonder_ , he thought. And oh that feeling of righteousness and contempt in Zhan Yao’s voice. That denial that they could be similar in any way. Ah, let him pretend if that’s what made him happy.

Zhan Yao left too soon. But Zhao Jue knew that they would meet again. He was a patient man; he could wait. And he knew he wouldn’t have to wait for too long.

* * *

_An angel wants to save him, but is powerless to do so_

Bai Yutong instantly knew something was wrong when Zhan Yao said “Xiao Bai, you should head back” in that suspiciously nonchalant tone of voice. Bai Yutong smiled, said ok and left the apartment. But then he waited by the door, worry and anger filling his mind. He suspected it had something to do with Zhao Jue. It wouldn’t be the first time Zhan Yao didn’t feel the need to share with him important information connected to that man.

He felt the overwhelming need to protect Zhan Yao from Zhao Jue. Since that first time he saw Zhao Jue in prison and noticed the look on his face, and the obsession in his eyes.

He should stop Zhan Yao from going to that meeting. He knew it wouldn’t end well. Zhao Jue already had too much influence over Zhan Yao.

He hated how quickly he was proven right.

“The way you are now reminds me of someone,” he said, in the hope of convincing Zhan Yao to stop for a moment and to think about what he was doing.

“Zhao Jue,” Zhan Yao said in response.

He said it so calmly, like a statement of fact. Bai Yutong felt anger rising inside him again. He wanted to wipe out that look from Zhan Yao’s eyes. He wanted to kiss away that terrifying calm, that cold indifference. He wanted to turn them into different emotions completely. He wanted to have Zhan Yao under him, naked, moaning, lost in pleasure and not thinking about dangerous ideas Zhao Jue put in his head.

He relieved the frustration partially during the fight in the club. Later that night he pushed Zhan Yao against the door as soon as they entered his apartment and kissed him hard.

“Yutong, wha...” Zhan Yao started to ask.

Bai Yutong kissed him again. He didn’t want any questions, or explanations or lectures. He only wanted this. Zhan Yao’s lips parted under his, Zhan Yao’s heart already beating wildly under Bai Yutong’s palm. He kissed Zhan Yao until they were both breathless and he could feel Zhan Yao’s hardness against his thigh. He yanked Zhan Yao’s coat off him and pushed him towards the bedroom. Zhan Yao let himself be guided without any resistance.

When they were in the bedroom Bai Yutong undressed Zhan Yao with impatient hands and pushed him onto the bed.

“What’s gotten into you,” Zhan Yao murmured.

But it wasn’t really a question. There was a calm understanding in his eyes. He urged Bai Yutong on with demanding gestures. And it was the opposite of what Bai Yutong wanted. He didn’t want calm and understanding. He wanted to turn Zhan Yao into a moaning, shuddering, needy mess, unable to think about anything else but here and now.

He tore his clothes off, not caring this once that they landed in an untidy heap on the floor. He pushed Zhan Yao’s thighs apart, enjoying Zhan Yao’s sharp intake of breath when Bai Yutong’s fingers caressed the tender skin there. He lowered himself between Zhan Yao’s spread legs, one hand guiding Zhan Yao’s head for a long, harsh kiss, the other hand gripping Zhan Yao’s hip strongly enough to leave bruises. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other and Zhan Yao moaned loudly against Bai Yutong’s mouth.

They kissed for a long time, bodies moving together. When they parted Bai Yutong raised his head to look at Zhan Yao’s face – his wet, red lips and his eyes that had finally lost some of that cool aloofness.

Zhan Yao’s eyelids fluttered and he watched, heavy-lidded, as Bai Yutong slicked himself quickly. Bai Yutong’s body was thrumming with need as he raised Zhan Yao’s legs and pushed inside Zhan Yao’s body with a fast, impatient, forceful move. Zhan Yao’s lips tightened, a look of fleeting discomfort on his face. But it was enough to make Bai Yutong still suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m...”

“Don’t,” Zhan Yao interrupted him. “Don’t be sorry. Don’t apologize. Just do it.”

And there it was. That look – no longer calm or calculated. There was heat and need in Zhan Yao’s eyes. It made Bai Yutong’s breath quicken and his tentative composure crumble completely. He started to move, slowly at first, bracing himself against the bed with one hand, the other tightening on Zhan Yao’s shoulder. That place would probably be bruised tomorrow, too. Zhan Yao moaned with a desperate, loud moan. He raised his hand and pulled Bai Yutong’s head lower for an intense kiss, his fingers resting gently against Bai Yutong’s cheek.

Bai Yutong moved with an even, steady rhythm at first. Then harder and faster, changing the angle a little bit. Zhan Yao trembled under him, his moaning getting louder, his fingers digging harder into Bai Yutong’s neck. Bai Yutong knew he wouldn’t last long. Not like this, not with Zhan Yao under him, flushed and lost in pleasure. _You’re mine_ , he thought, his movements becoming erratic and more forceful. He came, panting and moaning, Zhan Yao’s body tightening around his cock in the most delightful way.

Bai Yutong withdrew slowly and knelt between Zhan Yao’s spread legs. Zhan Yao was lying on the bed, breathing hard, his eyes half-closed, his cock still hard against his stomach. He raised his hand to touch it.

“No,” Bai Yutong said.

He pushed Zhan Yao’s hand away and closed his palm around Zhan Yao’s cock. Zhan Yao inhaled deeply, his eyes full of want and desire. Bai Yutong stroked him slowly, bending to kiss and lick the taut skin of his stomach. Zhan Yao moaned again, his hands tightening on the sheets. Bai Yutong drew back to look at him. His feelings were a tangled mess of emotions – love and tenderness warring with jealousy and possessiveness and fear. He wanted to shake Zhan Yao and order him to stay away from Zhao Jue. He wanted to tell Zhan Yao that he loved him. He wanted to lock him away forever so nothing bad could happen to him. Nobody could have him, nobody.

“You’re mine,” he said.

Zhan Yao’s body tensed under his hands. He came with a loud cry, his eyes locked on Bai Yutong’s face.

Later they were lying on the bed side by side. With Zhan Yao so close, his body so relaxed and so warm, Bai Yutong felt his own body relaxing. But his mind was still restless.

Zhan Yao looked at him and smiled.

“Are you feeling better now?” Zhan Yao asked.

Yes. No. He didn’t know.

“I don’t know,” Bai Yutong answered truthfully.

“You should trust me, Yutong,” Zhan Yao said softly.

“I do. It’s just...”

_I don’t trust myself_ , he thought. He didn’t trust himself not to give in if Zhan Yao asked him to do something questionable again.

Zhan Yao squeezed his hand gently and moved a little bit closer. He closed his eyes and Bai Yutong let out a deep breath.

Ah, well, he was probably overthinking this. Right now in their bed, during these quiet night hours, with Zhan Yao’s head resting on his shoulder, and Zhan Yao’s even breath warming his skin, he felt a bit silly worrying like that. He was not a patient man, but he had no choice but to wait and react accordingly if, or rather when there would be something to react to. And he was certain he wouldn’t have to wait for too long.


End file.
